Wild Fox
by Uchiha B
Summary: In the Sengoku Era of Japan, a Wild Fox encounters the Shikon no Miko... Inuyasha/Kamisama Hajimemashita drabble


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Might end up as a two-shot

* * *

A Wild Fox.

"T-that's what he is," Shippou swallowed nervously, resisting the urge to bury his face from fear into Kagome's haori, "A Wild Fox is a Kitsune who abandoned Inari-sama to run wild."

"I see," Kagome nodded, making sure to keep her keen eyes trained on the smirking fox at all times and she vaguely thought he sort of resembled Inuyasha with his silvery hair and adorable animal ears, "So he adheres to his own rules then?"

"Y-yeah," Shippou whimpered, "I recognise him. That's Tomoe, he's just as famous as the bandit Youko Kurama in the kitsune world. I learned about him at Kitune Inn." With that, he finally hid his face in Kagome's chest, unable to look at Tomoe's frighteningly sadistic face any longer.

"A Miko, is it?" Tomoe drawled, licking his lips as his fangs seemed to gleam rather eerily, "How delicious you look."

"I hear you've been causing quite a problem," Kagome said, not at all affected by his attempt to scare her, "Massacring entire human villages just for your own pleasure," Her fists clenched and she finally allowed her reiryouku to leak from her body, causing Tomoe's eyes to widen at the raw pressure of it, "Haven't you Youkai learned anything from Naraku's defeat?"

"Y-you're...!" Tomoe frowned, gritting his teeth and he even felt a brief flicker of fear before forcibly pushing it down, "You're the Shikon no Miko!" He should have instantly recognised her just from her eyes alone.

No humans had blue eyes in these parts of the world except for the Shikon no Miko.

"So you've heard of me," Kagome noted and she seemingly smiled pleasantly at the Kitsune Youkai, "So I guess that you have also heard what I've accomplished and what I can do?"

Tomoe growled, starting to regret cornering this girl just because she had an intoxicating scent that no human should be able to posses, "It seems you have even managed to subdue a kit to serve under you." He said, somewhat surprised when the small Kitsune immediately raised his head from the Miko's chest.

"Kagome would never do anything so mean!" Shippou growled, his small fluffy tail bristling at such an accusation, "Kagome isn't like other Mikos! She doesn't kill Youkai on sight and she doesn't force them under her servitude! You're lucky you are not ash right now!"

Kagome blinked wide blue eyes, rather touched that her little fox would defend her so viciously, "Thank you, Shippou-chan," She smiled beautifully at the now blushing Kitsune, before her face turned blank and she looked back up at the threat, "So then, Tomoe-san, what are you going to do?"

Tomoe pushed down surprise for the second time, hiding his confusion that one of his own kind would actually side with a Miko of all beings and so ferociously at that! "I suppose you won't let me be on my way?" He asked, knowing that if he chose to fight, he would not escape with his life.

"No, you're completely right about that," Kagome agreed, "I can't let you get away only for you to massacre another human village," She said and her eyes seemed to glow, "Tomoe, should you ever try to kill another human being again, then you _will_ feel the agony of purification!"

Tomoe widened his eyes, feeling something in his skin tingle and he knew instantly what she had just done, "You used Kotodama on me!" He snarled, knowing her words would come true should he ever try to harm a human again.

Kagome smirked, flipping her long hair over her shoulder, "I did," She nodded, no longer deeming the Wild Fox a threat, "And tell your partner, Akura-Ou, that I will not hesitate to purify him should we ever cross paths."

Tomoe could only watch with his widened eyes at the Shikon no Miko turned and began to walk away from him while curious emerald eyes watched him behind the Miko's shoulders,_'If it takes me even five hundred years, you will pay for doing this to me, Shikon no Miko!' _And to a Youkai like him, five hundred years was nothing but a blink in time...

Nothing but a mere blink.


End file.
